F.F.L. Mega Match
& Steli Entertainment |developed=Steli Entertainment |theme=TBA |language=English |presenter=Guest Presenters. |programming=Fantendo Football League |related=Fantendo Sports Show }} F.F.L Mega Match is a T.V show on the Steli Channel, the brand new channel Steli Entertainment. They usually last for 35 mins, excluding adverts and live matches specials and longer episodes, the show revolves around the Fantendo Football League. Season 1 Episode 1 Daisy Metals was today's guest presenter as a challange she joined the Lios Lions training ground and had a Crossbar Challange with her daughter out of five. Ella got two, Daisy got one. Then Daisy talked to viewers about the predictions for the season and Fantendo Football Leauge/Season 1/Fixtures/Lios Lions v Nook. Episode 2 Doc Louis was today's guest presenter. He tried the 'Punch Drought' task from Ultimate Fantendo Character! The second time, they were footballs popping out which you had to kick. Doc then talked to viewers about Little Mac and reviewed Team Lios Lions v Team Nook. Episode 3 Padge's Best Freind TEa was guest presenter and discussed interest of becoming a player after the rumoured retirement of Donny Metals. After the events of Fantendo Football League/Season 1/Fixtures/Steel v Flame-Scotland. Fouls were discussed and TEa tried a few of his own in a mini-match against the Lios Lions B-Team as one team member was away. One Centere-back Said "He Would Be A Great Defender, but for him to be a player, we need to know his full name, he says he is Tom, but what does TEa stand for?" That player then came in to the studio and TEa politley refused saying "I'm not pro' yet." He replied "Well join the B-Team!" They Then asked the viewers and about the predictions for some fixtures. Episode 4 The show took a break and then came back with many changes to the table. Benjiman Metals was host and he was challenged not to look at the table and predict them. Then he asked viewers on which of the upcoming games will have the most goals in. Episode 5 Samantha 'Hamstar' (the basketball player recently signed for VineVille Metal Lions) was host for episode 5 she reported about goal-line technology. Then she introduced what some players will be participating in before Season 2. The Fantendo Basketball Association. Also, a feature was shown about the three new clubs to join in season 2. Episode 6 Purple Koopa Bro. was today's host as viewers sent in emails and texts, he explained to viewers about how it was like scoring the winning goal to delay Team Steel's celebrations after a win could of sealed the title. Also, he reviewed highlights of the other mid-week fixtures and tried to score from the half-wayline with the new world cup ball which he completed 3 times out of 5. Episode 7 McBoo was today's host and he had to predict the final scores of the Season. It aired before the Fantendo Football League/Season 1/Fixtures/Super Sunday/2, which he presented along with the usual pundits. Hosts for future episodes! Season 1 *Episode 8: 3.14 *Episode 9: Henry the Moose *Episode 10: Pizza Pasta Logo History File:Mega_Match_Logo.png|Season 1 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Sponsors Category:Steli Channel Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows